Twin Love At Twilight
by TwilightFanForever2009
Summary: Sarabella and Samuel Swan went to live with their dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. They thought it was going to be boring but that was until they met Edward and Elizabeth Cullen. Their lives will never be the same.
1. Going to Forks

Here is the first chapter of the story I wrote. It was inspired by a story I read by Bella-with-the-blue-eyes and metallicababy55 who wrote Twin Twilight. If you like my story you should go and read theirs. They are both great authors. Please read on review so I know how I did.

Thanks, Steph

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Summary:**_** Sarabella (Bella) and Samuel (Sam) Swan went to live with their dad Charlie in Forks, Washington. They thought it was going to be boring but that was until they met Edward and Elizabeth (Liz) Cullen. Their lives will never be the same. **

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter one: Going to Forks

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV:

I sat in the car waiting for my mom and stepdad to get done loading the car. Beside me my twin brother Samuel was slumping in his seat with a mad look on his face. I poked him in the side.

"It is not so bad Sam cheer up would you rather make mom stay here with us and be miserable?" I said.

"No but I don't really want to move in with dad either it is going to be so boring there." He said with a sigh.

"I know it is going to be boring but it will be nice to see dad won't it." I said.

He was about to say something but just then my mom and stepdad got into the car so he just slumped farther down in the seat and stared out the window. We pulled out of the drive way. I looked up to get one last look at the home I was going to miss more than anything. It was off the airport for me and Sam. We were off to go live with our dad Charlie. He is the chief of police in a small town in Washington called Forks.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV:

I sat slumping in the cat next to my sister Bella thinking about how much I would hate forks. Just then my sister pocked me in the side.

"It is not so bad Sam cheer up would you rather make mom stay here with us and be miserable?" she said.

"No but I don't really want to move in with dad either it is going to be so boring there." I said with a sigh.

"I know it is going to be boring but it will be nice to see dad won't it." She said.

I was about to reply but just then my mom and stepdad got into the car so I just slumped farther down in the seat and stared out the window. We pulled out of the drive way. I watched as the house I spent most of my life living in just slipped away behind us. It was off to our dad's house in Forks, Washington. God I hope I don't die of boredom there.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV:

We just took our seats on the airplane. Sam was still moping around. I know he didn't want to go along with this idea. Neither did I but we don't want mom to be unhappy. The attendant's "Please fasten your seatbelts we are about to take off." caught my attention. I looked over at Sam to see if he heard but of course he didn't he was listening to him MP3 player way to loud. I elbowed him in the side. He looked over at me and took his headphones off.

"Put your seatbelt on Sam we are about to take off." I told him.

"Oh ok thanks sis" He said to me as her put his seatbelt on.

As the plane took off I put on my head phones to listen to my MP3 player. Maybe it will calm me down I am so worried about moving to Forks. What if no one likes me? I know that my brother will have no problem he has always been very popular with everyone. I on the other hand have never really fit in. I have to stop thinking about it I am just worrying over nothing. It isn't like I can change my mind now we are already heading to Washington.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV:

We just took our seats on the airplane. I didn't really want to go along with this idea but I didn't want mom to be unhappy either. So I will just suck it up and try to make the best of this I guess. I was listening to my MP3 player to try to relax when Bella elbowed me in the side. I looked over at her as I took my headphones off.

"Put your seatbelt on Sam we are about to take off." She told me.

"Oh ok thanks sis" I said to her as I put my seatbelt on.

As the plane took off I put on my head phones to listen to my MP3 player some more. I hope that I and Bella are making the right choice. I know dad doesn't mind as coming to live with him but I still can't help to worried if we all will even get along. We haven't spent much time with dad since we were 10 when we stopped going to his house for the summer. I just hope this all works out.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV:

We were about to land and I was getting worried again. I looked over at Sam to see if he was just as worried. Just then he looked at you with a look of nerves on his face.

"Don't forget that dad is coming to get us look for his police cruiser." I told him as we were getting ready to get off the plane.

"I remember Bella I hope that it doesn't take long to get to his house I am bushed." He told me.

"Yeah me too but I am also hungry I wonder if we can stop for food." I said to him.

We walked over to get our bags. There were not very many of them since over half our clothes were to light for the weather in Forks. As we walked out of the airport we spotted dad standing next to his police cruiser. Sam and I ran over to him.

"Hi dad I have missed you." I told him as I gave him a hug.

"Hey dad how have you been?" Sam asked giving him a one armed hug.

"I have been ok but I am glad you guys are here." Our dad replied as he put our stuff in the truck.

On our way home we stopped to grab a bite to eat. By the time we got home Sam and I just wanted to go to bed. We headed up to our rooms. Mine look exactly the same but for a few small changes. It was still purple but now had a full bed in it instead on a day bed. It also now had a desk and bookshelf in it now. I am guessing dad wanted to make it easy on me. I headed to the only bathroom in the house to get ready for bed. I wasn't in there long before my butthead brother was banging on the door wanting to use it so I brushed my teeth fast and threw on my PJs. I opened the door and walked out glaring at Sam.

"Why can't you ever let me have 5 min of peace when I am in the bathroom? I asked him. He shrugged his shoulders and walked into the bathroom. I just shook my head and went to bed because I need all the rest I could get tomorrow we started our new school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV:

We were about to land and I was getting worried again. I looked over at Bella to see if she was just as worried. She looked like she was about to run scared or something.

"Don't forget that dad is coming to get us look for his police cruiser." She told him as we were getting ready to get off the plane trying to pretend that she wasn't worried. She always did this trying to act brave so I wouldn't worry. It never worked but I didn't have the heart to tell her this.

"I remember Bella I hope that it doesn't take long to get to his house I am bushed." I told her.

"Yeah me too but I am also hungry I wonder if we can stop for food." she said to me.

We walked over to get our bags. There were not very many of them since over half our clothes were to light for the weather in Forks. As we walked out of the airport we spotted dad standing next to his police cruiser. We ran over to him.

"Hi dad I have missed you." Bella told him as she gave him a hug.

"Hey dad how have you been?" I asked giving him a one armed hug.

"I have been ok but I am glad you guys are here." Our dad replied as he put our stuff in the truck.

On our way home we stopped to grab a bite to eat. By the time we got home Bella and I just wanted to go to bed. We headed up to our rooms. Mine look exactly the same but for a few small changes. It was still blue but now had a full bed in it instead on a day bed. It also now had a desk and bookshelf in it now. I am guessing dad wanted to make it easy on me. I headed to the only bathroom but Bella was already in there. So I banged on the door she always takes forever and I was tired. She opened the door and walked out glaring at me the whole time.

"Why can't you ever let me have 5 min of peace when I am in the bathroom? She asked me. I shrugged my shoulders and walked into the bathroom. I brushed my teeth and headed to bed. I was dreading tomorrow it was our first day of school and was most likely going to be the worst day ever.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I know that it might not be the best but I like it. Please R and R!


	2. First day of school AKA HELL

A.N. Here is the 2nd chapter to my story I hope you all like it. Read and Review. I will try to get the third chapterout soon. Sorry if there is any misspelled words or bad grammar.

Steph

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: First day of school AKA HELL

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bella's POV:

The sunlight coming through the window woke me up. I looked over at the clock on my might sand and it read 6:00 am. I guess I should get up and get a shower in before Sam decides to roll out of bed. I gathered up my best shirt and jeans then headed for the bathroom. By the time I was done getting ready Sam was already up. I headed down stairs and saw the guys eating some cereal. I walked into the room as they looked up from there bowls.

"Hey Bella are you always an early bird." Dad said with a laugh.

"Hey guys." I said as I went to get a bowl so I could have some cereal. We ate silence for awhile and just as we were done dad stood up.

"I got a surprise for you two." Dad said as he took his bowl to the sink.

Sam andI just looked up. What in the world is dad surprising us with?

"Follow me you guys." Dad told us. We got up put our cereal bowls in the sink and followed him outside. There parked in the driveway was a Chevy truck.

"You got us a truck?" I asked in amazement.

"Yeah a buddy of mine was selling it and I knew you guys were going to need something to drive so I bought it."He said. I ran up to him and gave him a hug,

"Thanks so much dad I love it." I told him.

"Well we better get going don't want to be late for our first day do we." Sam said in a grumpy tone.

"I will drive to school." I told Sam. He just shrugged as we went into get our book bags. As we headed out the door dad said. "Have a good day at school you two." We climb into the truck and were off for our first day of school.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV:

I hear this loud beeping noise and it was getting very annoying. I uncovered my head with my pillow when I figured out that it was my alarm. I turned it off and rolled out of bed. Then I heard the shower. Bella must be up she was always and early bird. I on the other hand hated mornings. Why couldn't school start at noon. I rustled threw my clothes trying to find something to wear. I threw on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt good enough for me. Then I went down stairs for some breakfast. When I got down there dad was there eating some cereal at the kitchen table. I grabbed a bowl and sat down. I poured myself a bowl of cereal and started eating. Just then I heard Bella on the stairs. I gave her a spared look and went back to eating. I was dreading the first day at our new school. Dad and Bella were talking about something but I really wasn't paying attention. Just then dad stood up.

"I got a surprise for you two." Dad said as he took his bowl to the sink.

I looked up with a surprised look on my face.

"Follow me you guys." Dad told us. We got up put our cereal bowls in the sink and followed him outside. There parked in the driveway was a Chevy truck. Wow he bought us a truck. It wasn't brand new but it looked like it was in good shape. I walked over to it and ran my hand over it. I head Bells and dad talking but I was more interested in looking the truck over. It will do I thought to myself.

"Well we better get going don't want to be late for our first day do we." I told Bella.

"I will drive to school." She said as we headed back to the house. I just shrugged my shoulders and grabbed my book bag. As we headed out the door dad said. "Have a good day at school you two." Yeah right when is the first day at a new school ever going to be a good day? It is probably going to be boring a dull with everyone staring at us. I don't mind so much but I know Bella is very shy and hates a lot of attention. Well here we go I bet this is going to be hell.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Bell's POV:

I pulled off the road into the school parking lot. It wasn't a very big school from what I could see. I pulled up by the building with the Office sign over the door. Might as well get this over with I thought as I took a deep breath. We climb out of the truck and walk into the office. I looked around and saw a woman sitting behind the counter. I walk up to the counter and cleared my throat. She looked up and smiled. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"I am Sarabella Swan and this is my twin brother Samuel." I said as I looked over my shoulder to motion to my brother. "You must be Charlie's kids" she said as she looked threw some papers.

"Yes we are." I said as I blushed.

"Here are your class schedules." She said as she handed Sam and me a paper. "You need to get this signed by each of your teachers and bring it back here at the end of the day." She told us. We smiled and nodded that we understood. "Thank you." I told her. We walked out of the office. I looked over my schedule when we got outside.

1st ~ English

2nd ~ Algebra

3rd ~ Physics

4th ~ Spanish

Lunch

5th ~ Biology

6th ~ Computer Education

7th ~ Economics

8th ~ P.E.

"What classes do you have?" I asked Sam. He handed me his class list as I hand him mine.

1st ~ Spanish

2nd ~ Computer Education

3rd ~ Algebra

4th ~ Biology

lunch

5th ~ Physics

6th ~ P.E.

7th ~ Economics

8th ~ English

"We have seventh period together." I said.

"Looks that way don't it." he replied. I looked at the map of the school buildings that was in the back of my class list to see where my first class was. The way it looks is that both mine and Sam's fist classes were over by the cafeteria.

We better get to class don't want to be late for our first class. I told him. We walk together until we got to the cafeteria then we went our separate ways. As I walked to the door of my first class the pretty blonde girl taped me on the shoulder. I turned around to see what she wanted.

"Hi your new here aren't you?" she asked. I just shook my head yes. Why was this girl talking to me? "My name is Jessica" she told me.

"Nice to meet you my name is Sarabella but everyone calls me Bella." I said. We walked into the class room and I walked over to the teacher's desk to get him to sign my slip. He told me to take a seat next to Jessica. I walked over and sat next to her.

"So what brings you to Forks?" Jessica asked.

"My twin brother and I came here to live with our dad." I told her.

"You have a twin brother that's so cool" she said. We kept up a nice friendly conversation all during class. When class was over she asked what I had next so I showed her my class list.

"We have all our classes together" she said. That made me feel a little better about school at least I knew someone. So we walked to our next class. Time flew by before I knew it my last class before lunch was over. Jessica and I walked over to the cafeteria just as Sam and I guy I don't know what walking into it.

"Hey Sam wait up" I yelled. Jessica and I ran over to catch up with them. When we caught up Sam introduced me to his new friend Mike. I then introduced him to Jessica.

"How were your classes?" Sam asked as we waited in line to get our food.

"Pretty good I have all of them with Jessica so at least I know someone" I said. Sam and I followed Mike and Jessica to a table after we got our food. There were other students there that I recognized but didn't know their names. Just as we sat down the cafeteria doors opened and a group of the most beautiful kids I have ever seen walked in.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sam's POV:

When we got to the school we headed to the office. The woman behind the counter handed us our class list and told us to get the one slip signed. As we looked over our list we saw we only had one class together other then lunch. We then head toward the cafeteria since both our classes were by it. When we got there we went our separate ways. I walked into my Spanish class and walked up to the teacher. She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hi you must me the new student." She said. She took the slip she had to sign and told me to take the seat next to a boy she called Mike. I walked over to the boy and sat down. The boy looked over at me a put out his hand.

"Hi my name is Mike" he said as he shook my hand.

"Hi I'm Samuel." I told him. We talked threw most of the class. When class was over he asked what class I have. I told him what classes I had for the rest of the day. Oddly he had the same classes. So we hung out for the next 3 hours threw each class. Then we headed for the cafeteria. As we were walking in I heard someone yell at me. I looked over my shoulder at Bella and a girl I don't know were running to catch up with us.

"Hey Bella I see you made a new friend. I like you to meet Mike he is in all my classes isn't that odd." I said to her. Then she introduced me to her new friend Jessica.

"How were your classes?" I asked as we waited in line to get our food.

"Pretty good I have all of them with Jessica so at least I know someone" she said. After we got our food we followed Mike and Jessica to what I think is there normal table. There was a group of kids already there. We sat down and I was about to ask Mike what there was to do for fun in town when the doors to the cafeteria opened. A group of pale kids walked in.

A.N. WEll i hope you enjoyed it and please R and R.


End file.
